Aithusa the Fluffy
by Codijette
Summary: Based on this prompt from tumblr: "hi sorry I live below you and I hear your dog running around and barking all the time and— no no it's fine I was just hoping maybe I could pet it? Au" Disclaimer: I own nothing


It was driving him crazy, and he wasn't going to make any progress on his assignment until he'd done something about it. Merlin threw down his pen and jumped to his feet. He was going to do it this time. He _was _going to talk to the owner of that dog. Hearing it bark all the time was driving him mad.

He jogged up the stairs and located the flat the barking was coming from. Like so many times before, he ended up pacing in front of the door. What was he thinking? He couldn't do this. Whoever owned that dog was going to think he was insane. Maybe it would be best if he just went back to his own flat and continued to ignore the dog.

Decided, he stopped, nodded once at the door, and turned to head back to his flat. Of course, just then the dog's door opened. And there stood Arthur Pendragon. The man who'd been in the same history classes as him for a few semesters now. The man who was also entirely too attractive and he could never get up the courage to talk to. Why did _he _have to be the dog's owner?

"Merlin? What are you doing here?" Arthur asked.

Merlin jumped. "What? Oh, I – uh... Nothing, nothing. I was just... yeah..." he babbled, face turning bright red.

"You live in this building too?"

"I – uh – yes..."

"Oh, you're here about Aithusa, aren't you? Half the building's come to complain about her barking by now, I think. I'm so sorry if she's bothering you. It's just I don't know of any way to keep her quiet besides those shock collars, and they seem a bit cruel. And she never barked this much back home –"

After the initial shock of Arthur apologizing to _him_, Merlin finally snapped back to attention. "No, it's fine really! That's not why I'm here – well, not exactly... I _am _here about your barking dog, but not for that reason. I... I was wondering if I could... pet her?"

Arthur blinked, clearly not expecting that response. "You want to pet her?"

Merlin nodded, positive his face couldn't get any redder. "Yes."

Arthur shrugged. "Alright then. Come on in," he replied with a grin. He led the way to the kitchen, where two pet gates blocked the doorway. As soon as he had taken the top one down, Aithusa leapt over the other and darted towards Merlin. "No, Thusa, get back here!" the blonde shouted, trying too late to catch the greyhound. She jumped at Merlin and knocked him over. "I'm so sorry, are you alright? I don't know what's gotten into her, I swear she's usually so much better behaved!"

Merlin laughed. "It's fine, really. Who's a pretty girl?" he cooed, turning his attention to the snow-white greyhound that was trying to lick his face. "Both my parents are vets; I'm used to all sorts of dogs," Merlin commented.

Arthur gave a thoughtful hum. "I was just on my way to have lunch with my sister and her girlfriend. Would you like to come?"

"Sure, let me just run and grab my – " Merlin's hand flew to his pocket and Arthur laughed at the horrified look on his face. "I forgot my keys!" Merlin gasped. "The doors lock automatically, and my flatmate won't be back until later..."

"Let me buy you lunch then. It's the least I can do after my dog mauled you. Maybe your flatmate will be home by the time we get back." Arthur chuckled. "You may want to wash your face first though. Feel free to borrow the bathroom." He unconsciously reached out to straighten Merlin's hair. "You look ridiculous."

"Thanks."

A bell chimed as the cafe door swung open. Morgana and Gwen looked up to see Arthur walk in, followed by a slender black-haired boy. Gwen smirked at her girlfriend. "Pay up," she said, holding out her hand. "I told you convincing Uther to let Arthur bring Aithusa this semester would work!"

"Hang on now, we don't know that it was the dog!" Morgana protested. "They could have started talking on their own!"

"Morg, boys are idiots. They've had classes together for ages. If they were going to get together on their own, they would've done it before now. Of course it was the dog!"


End file.
